Since the beginning of photography and cinematography, the most common type of image and video content has been captured by cameras with relatively narrow field of view, and displayed as a rectangular scene on flat displays. More recently, new image and video capture devices are available, which are able to capture visual and audio content all around them. Such content is referred to as 360-degree image/video.
Furthermore, new types of output technologies have been invented and produced, such as head-mounted displays. These devices allow a person to see visual content all around him/her. The new capture and display paradigm, where the field of view is spherical, is commonly referred to as virtual reality (VR) and is believed to be the common way people will experience media content in the future.